dirty little secrets
by 1penhead
Summary: tohrus acting diffrently to say the least. are there dark secrets that shes been hiding to? rated for tohru'sthats right tohru so ha mouth.
1. changes for the extrodinary

****

Changes for the extraordinary

(A/n this IS my first fic so no flames but I would appreciate tips)

Lately tohru had been acting very differently and furthermore she seemed a little mean. There was no cheer and sunshine in her eyes. They seemed almost empty. She wasn't smiling either. That's what worried everybody the most. She seemed sad. Also she rarely ever spoke up. Sure, when she was asked a question she would respond but other than that she was practically a mute.

There were other things too, like she wore these big black leather bracelets that almost completely covered her wrists. They had red and blue gems on them that went in a weird Celtic pattern.

The only people who weren't fazed by this sudden transformation were her two best friends hana-chan and uo-chan. They actually acted normal so to speak. Uo and hana did seem to be spending a lot more time with tohru though. They practically lived with the sohmas for the last two weeks when this all started.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tohru came rushing down the stairs as normal except that her usual spark was gone. This didn't phase the sohmas at first but when it was constant for three days straight they began to worry.

"Hey, is there something going on with you?" kyo said rather untactful while they all sat down for breakfast on tohrus' fourth day of still no smiles.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about kyo", she said and continued to further change the subject by adding "were going to be late for school and I have to meet up with hana-chan in a bit so do you mind if I go on with out you guys?" This seemed more of a statement then a question, which shocked all of the sohmas by her boldness. In there current state of shock none of the sohma boys answered.

"Why my little flower I don't think that would be a problem" shigure replied. He always seemed to recover first with her shocking behavior lately.

With that she nodded and grabbed her bag. She left without even saying goodbye to anyone, which was very odd (a/n well not lately but I think you guys are getting the point) since the incident with her mother. Tohru always felt guilty about her mother's death because she hadn't said goodbye to her that day.

After school hana and Uo waited for tohru by the gate and proceeded home without kyo or yuki. When kyo finally came home two hours later with a rather angry looking yuki followed by a dazed looking haru and concerned momiji. Kyo had burst threw the door and stared bewildered at the sight he saw. Tohru sat there casually at the table with her friends (a/n Uo and hana (duh)(sry) well who do you think? Akito?) Surrounding her playing cards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" kyo bellowed to the girls around the table. They had just spent two whole hours looking for thin kuso baka and was then told by a fan girl that she had scene them all leave to go home after school.

"God don't have a cow" tohru said casually not even looking up from her cards she had just been dealt by hana-chan.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BITCH!" black haru said finally emerging. He was also pissed because he had been informed about tohrus current antics by yuki and he knew what kind of strain it had put on his former love and best friend.

"Are you that slow that you need me to repeat myself?" tohru asked still not looking up from the cards. "Wow. So I guess everybody was right when they said what a baka you could really be."

Everybody looked astonished to some degree. The sohmas were full blown but Uo and hana just looked up from their cards with raised eyebrows.

"So it really has started," Uo said to hana before going back to her cards.

"I suppose so" was all she said before going back to her cards.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOIN ON?" kyo said once again still in astonishment.

"Oh don't tell me I need to give you the stupid talk to now do I? She said but continued quickly as not to be cut off. "Look you don't need to get your panties in a jumble. Me, hana, and Uo just were a bit busy because there staying over for a day or two and I guess we just forgot about you." She said the last part with a sigh after she heard the grumbles of the sohma boys as a sort of confirmation that they believed her story. All accept one.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST FORGOT? HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET THAT? LOOK LADY WHY DON'T YOU GO TAKE A MIDOL OR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOUR REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" black haru screamed with all of his current rage for her.

With that tohru finally looked up with a surprised then quite angry face.

"**What the hell?**" tohru asked ferociously. She then tried to tackle his but was held back by very tired looking Uo.

When tohru was done kicking and screaming, which took a while and a mild sedative that mysteriously by hana, appeared. Hana then said in her usual monotone voice "look, tohru has been acting strange and I think an explanation is in order"

* * *

A/n yay my first fic finished. I'm going to try to update soon so don't forget about me!

The next chapter is call **false explanations. **oh also the next chapter is also in the flash back( just so you dont get confused)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket nor will I ever during the duration of this fic


	2. sry, its just a notedont kill me

"When you do things right people wont be sure you've done anything at all"

hello folks, im terribly sorry for not updating...i know its been a really long time...really really long...well i've been having some trouble not only writing this story but with other thins hoever, other than bore you with the ugly details im simply here to tell you not to worry and i shall update soon...i hope... i had given up hope and wasnt planning on continuing but i've gotten a lot of wonderful reveiws(except from some little ass who shal remain unnamed but is currently the last person who reveiwed this sory) so i'll continue. thank you all sooo much, i actuslly do hope that someone reads this...

-K4y3


End file.
